ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
How It Started
This is the first episode of Comety. Plot *Comet: (walking down the road) I'm going to the shop, and nobody will stop me! (robbers jump out of bushes, beat up Comet and steal his money) Oww... *Wavos: (sees Comet lying down on the street) Are you okay? *Comet: I think so... (tries to get up) I can't get up! My legs hurt! *Wavos: I'm Wavos. (takes Comet to different city) Welcome to Idiocity! *Comet: Can you introduce me to the people here? *Wavos: Sure. (points at a Polymorph) That's Glop over there. Hi Glop! *Glop: Hi Wavos! *Wavos: (points at a Citrakayah) That's Turbo. *Turbo: Glop, wait up! This shopping's heavy! (goes strong) Nevermind... *Wavos: That's Grible. (points at Eatle's species thing) *Grible: Hey Wavos, who's the new guy? *Wavos: It's Comet. Why? *Grible: Nothing. (whispering to Comet) I've got my eyes on you... (walks away) *Glop: Hey, Comet! Saw Grible talking to you. You okay? He's a complete maniac... *Comet: So, can we actually start the episode now? *(episode starts) *Wavos: So, see you tomorrow! (walks into his house) *Comet: Bye! (walks away inside his own house and turns on the TV) Whoa! Planet Crash III?! Awesome! (TV switches off) What the-? NOOOOO!!!! *Turbo: (outside the window) What's he crying about? *Glop: (with Turbo) I don't think he likes it that we broke all of the TV wires in the city... (they go away) *Comet: Now what? *(on the road at night, Glop is walking alone...) *Glop: It was my idea, but who cares? *Smash: YOUR IDEA?! *Glop: No! Uhh... it was... (Smash pulls the Mecha-Ball out of Glop and throws it into the bin, causing Glop to go completely inert) Help! *(the next day) *Comet: Lala-(slips on Glop's inert body)-Whoa! Glop?! *Glop: Yes. *Comet: What happened? (gets up) *Glop: Smash attacked me. *Comet: (about to put Mecha-ball back into Glop) Why did he attack you? *Glop: I broke off the TV wires. (Comet stares at him) No! I meant it was because- *Comet: Dup dup dup! Does not matter! (Throws Mecha-Ball at Glop) *Glop: Ow! (stands up) What was that for?! *Comet: Lol! (turns around to see Glop) I was joking! *Wavos: (from behind Comet) You ''switched off the TVs? *Turbo: Yes, I did. *Wavos: You little! (attacks Turbo) *Turbo: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *Glop: That's gotta hurt. Hey Wavos! *Wavos: (stops attacking Turbo) What? *Glop: It was me!!! (runs away) *Wavos: ARGH!!! (runs after Glop) *Turbo: So, Comet, nice starting episode for the show huh? *Comet: Dunno. Hey Wavos! Stop! *Wavos: (stops) Yeah? *Comet: Let's go get some drinks! *Wavos: Why? *Glop: Because Water Hazard's in there! *Wavos: Oh my planets! I've gotta get my notebook so I can get an autograph!!! (runs home) *Comet: Oh my planets? Hmm... *Smash: WHO MADE ME STOP WATCHING MEGA MONSTER MUSCLE MEN? *Turbo: Alliteration! Cool! *Smash: WHO'S ALLITERATION? LEMME AT 'EM!!! (runs off) *Glop: That... was... hahahahhahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahhaha!!!! *Comet: Hahahahahhhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhaha!!!! *Turbo: Umm... What? *The End'' Characters Comet Wavos Glop Turbo Grible Smash Water Hazard (mentioned only) (joke) Robbers (cameo) Category:Episodes